Mirror, Mirror
by RainbowGirl35
Summary: Lizzie begins to feel like she isn't good enough the way she is, and it's up to her family and friends to help her through her troubles.


Mirror, Mirror - A Lizzie McGuire Fanfiction by Sarah Churney  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N I do not own any of the Lizzie McGuire characters. I am just an over- obsessive fan (muahaha.). Now please, enjoy the story!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Mom.Matt's bugging me!"  
"Matt, stop bugging your sister!"  
"What!? I'm not doing anything!"  
"Yes, you are!"  
"Not!"  
"Are!"  
"Kids!" Jo McGuire stuck her head into the living room, where Matt and Lizzie were watching television.sort of.  
"Elizabeth McGuire, get that vase away from your brother's head, and Matt, put down the encyclopedia," she sighed and rubbed her temples.  
Lizzie scowled at her brother, but put the vase back on the bookshelf. Matt backed away and gently set the encyclopedia back on the coffee table. Then he sat down on the couch and picked up the remote and began flicking through the channels at a rapid pace.  
"Lizzie, can you do me a favor?" Jo glanced at her teenage daughter who, now that her brother was under control, had lost all traces of hostility.  
"Sure Mom," Lizzie followed her mother into the kitchen. "What is it?"  
"I need you to make a salad while I run out to pick up your dad," Jo opened the refrigerator door and took out a head of lettuce.  
"No problem," the blond-haired fifteen year-old reached behind her mother and grabbed a tomato.  
"Thanks, sweetheart," Jo smiled, then left the room. The door slammed, and a moment later the car peeled out of the driveway.  
Lizzie shook her head and began chopping up vegetables for the salad. When she had finished, she went straight to her room, picked up her phone, and dialed.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Miranda?"  
"Oh, hi, Lizzie! What's up?"  
"Not much, how about you?" Lizzie grinned as she heard the clicking of her best friend's computer mouse. "Busy working on school stuff?"  
"As if! I'm emailing Scott," the clicking continued.  
"Scott.?" asked Lizzie.  
"Oh! I forgot. Gordo and I met him at camp last year. He's really cool. He has his own business."  
"And why haven't I heard of the amazing Scott before?"  
"Well, he moved away last November, and his computer's been on the fritz. I guess we just forgot about each other."  
"Gordo too?"  
"I guess. Do you want his email?"  
"Whose, Gordo's?"  
"Eep, a comedienne. Scott's, you doofus!"  
"Oh! Sure, what is it?"  
"It's smartguy@aol.com."  
"Interesting, it sort of resembles Gordo's email."  
"Yeah, I know. He got it from Scott."  
"So, what sort of business does he run?"  
"Actually, that's the best part. It's an online store."  
"Really? That is so cool! What does he sell?"  
"Clothes! He wants to be a designer after high school."  
"Clothes? As in, girl's clothes?"  
"E-yeah."  
"Awesome! Do you think he's looking for models?"  
"Hmm, good question. Why don't you ask him?"  
"Me?"  
"Ding ding ding, we have a winner!"  
"Why can't you ask him?"  
"Hey-lo! Didn't I just give you his email? Just write him a quick note, and it's over. Its not even face to face, so if he says no, there's no harm done!"  
"Well, okay. I'll talk to you later. I relish the day when we get high-speed Internet!"  
Lizzie hung up and went to the den, where the McGuire's ancient computer sat on a large mahogany desk. She began flipping through a magazine while it slowly booted up.  
"Geez, I could never be a model! Look at how skinny they are!" she thought. Standing up, she pinched her stomach, then groaned in disgust. "I'm not even going to bother asking him!" she mumbled, but sat down at the computer anyway.  
After signing on, Lizzie went to a photo search engine, and typed in 'models'. Every single picture was of a tall, skinny girl. Depressed, Lizzie turned off the computer and went to her room.  
She looked at herself in the mirror. "I can stand to lose some weight," she said to herself. "And I think I will."  
At dinner that night, Lizzie avoided any mention of her plan to the rest of her family. She knew what her parents would say: "You're perfect the way you are!" After pushing her food around on her plate, she asked to be excused, and went to the bathroom.  
She closed the door. Shuddering, she stepped up on the scale. "130 pounds?! I'm huge!" Lizzie stormed out of the bathroom. In her room, she sat down at her desk and took out a piece of stationary and began to write.  
I, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, solemnly swear to lose a minimum of fifteen pounds before Halloween. Signed, *~Lizzie~*  
Looking at her calendar, she saw that that gave her exactly two weeks to reach her goal. She paused, then shrugged. She could do it. And she would. Lizzie McGuire was not one to give up without a fight.  
The next few weeks went by in a blur. Before Lizzie knew it, it was three days before Halloween, and she still hadn't reached her goal.  
Lizzie groaned along with the rest of the class as Mr. Diggs handed out extra homework, and she sighed when the gym teacher made the girl's gym class run and extra lap, but she still couldn't keep her mind off of her secret diet.  
"Hello, Earth to Lizzie!" Gordo snapped his fingers in front of her face.  
"Huh, what?" Lizzie asked groggily.  
"Where have you been all day?" he asked, smirking.  
"I've been right here!" Lizzie was puzzled.  
"Well, you've been somewhere, but not here! Do you want to be my partner?"  
"Partner.?"  
"Have you even listened to a word Miss Ungermeyer's been saying?" Gordo rolled his eyes in disgust.  
"Sorr-ee."  
"All right, the point of being partners is to work together on our health project."  
"Oh. Okay, sure."  
"Good. So what do you want to pick as a topic?" Gordo riffled through a stack of papers and pulled out a list. "We have to pick from this."  
"Hmm. Can't I just close my eyes and point?" Lizzie joked.  
"Sure. What have we got to lose?"  
"Okie-dokie then. Here goes nothing." Lizzie covered her eyes with one hand, and with the other, pointed her finger at one of the topics. Gordo lifted her finger off the page and nodded.  
"Good choice. Anorexia nervosa should be pretty interesting to work on," he said with a smile. "So, when do you want - "  
The loud ringing of the bell interrupted him. "We can talk about this later. I'll call you tonight, okay?"  
"Sure," Lizzie gathered her books together.  
"Can you do a bit of research this afternoon? I have a dentist appointment, so I won't have time, really."  
"I.I'll try," Lizzie stammered.  
"Good. See you tomorrow then," Gordo walked away.  
"Yeah, see you," Lizzie wrinkled her nose at Gordo's retreating figure. She had been planning on going for a run after school, but she supposed that could wait.  
"Lizzie!" Miranda jumped in front of her, startling her out of her thoughts and back into reality.  
"Miranda, hi! Who'd you get for a partner?" Lizzie managed to get out.  
"You'll never guess!"  
"You didn't!"  
"I did!"  
"You got Ethan Craft as a partner?"  
"Are you jealous?"  
"Extremely! What did Kate say?"  
Miranda snorted. "She didn't say anything. She was too busy trying to get Tudgeman away from her."  
"Kate picked Larry as a partner?"  
"Nah. Kate was just sort of glaring at me, and Miss Ungermeyer decided to pick for her."  
The two girls laughed, then walked to their lockers.  
"So what did you pick as a topic?" Lizzie asked.  
"Oh, you know Ethan. Always the brainy one," Miranda smirked. "I picked heart disease. It could be interesting.maybe."  
"Yeah," Lizzie spun her combination and swung her locker open. "Gordo and I picked Anorexia nervosa."  
"Cool. That sounds scientific. You'll both get A's, I'm sure."  
"I hope so."  
"Yeah, me too. Oops, I'm late for Glee Club. Call you later!" Miranda turned around and ran off, leaving Lizzie standing alone in the deserted hallway.  
As she walked home, Lizzie began thinking of how she could lose the extra four pounds by Halloween. Then she would have reached her goal.  
"Mom, I'm home!" Lizzie shouted as she opened the front door.  
"Hi, sweetie, how was school?" Jo poked her head into the foyer and smiled.  
"Good."  
"You must be starving. How about a snack?"  
Lizzie was about to say yes, but suddenly thought of something.  
"No thanks, Mom. I'm not really that hungry."  
"Oh, okay. You go on up to your room and do your homework, then," Jo went back into the kitchen.  
"Thanks. Oh, and Mom, can I use the computer? I have some research to do for a project."  
"Sure, Lizzie."  
"Thank-you!" Lizzie raced up to her room and shut the door behind her. Smiling, she looked at herself in the mirror.  
"If I don't eat any calories, I don't gain any calories!" she thought happily.  
After a quick hunt for her notebook, she headed for the den. Switching the computer on, she settled down on the couch to wait.  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Lizzie made a dive for it and grabbed the phone at the last ring. "Hello?"  
"LIZZIE!!!"  
"Miranda?"  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie!"  
"What, what, what?"  
"Ethan Craft KISSED me!"  
"He what!?"  
"Kissed me! Can you believe it?"  
Lizzie's heart sank. She had had a crush on Ethan since who knew when, and Miranda knew it. "When?" she asked weakly.  
"Like, two minutes ago! He just left. We were working on our project...until, you know," Miranda began to giggle.  
"Yeah. Um, Miranda, I have to go. Talk to you later okay?" Lizzie hung up before Miranda could respond. Lizzie didn't even know if she had heard, she was giggling so hard.  
Lizzie slowly sat down at the computer. She started to make a half- hearted attempt to do research, but she couldn't get over the fact that Ethan had kissed her best friend. So she signed off and went back to her room.  
At eight o'clock that evening, the phone rang again. Jo answered it on the third ring saying, "McGuire household!"  
"Hi, Mrs. McGuire! Is Lizzie there?"  
"Oh, hi Gordo! No, she's upstairs sleeping. She didn't seem to be feeling too well, so I let her go to bed early."  
"Oh. Do you know if she'll be coming to school tomorrow?"  
"Of course she will. She's just a little over-tired, that's all."  
"Okay. Thanks, Mrs. McGuire!"  
"No problem. Bye!"  
Upstairs, Lizzie hung up the phone. She hated eavesdropping, and she hated even more lying to her mom, but she had to. She just couldn't talk to Gordo, when obviously Miranda had called and told him her "news".  
Sighing, she rolled over, buried her face in her pillow, and screamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How do you like it? Does it suck? R/R plz!!!!!! I will only put up the next chapter if I get good reviews. If people hate it, then what's the point?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
